Bucle sin fin (OneShot)
by YandereToma
Summary: La mente de Toma se volvió un bucle, del que no escapará nunca...


¡No! ¿¡Por qué tenía que pasar esto!?

¡Si él no me hubiera desobedecido!

-Toma, tranquilo –Su voz dulce resonaba en toda la habitación.

-¡Déjame solo! ¡Soy un monstruo! – Grité, gateando lo más lejos que podía de él.

-No lo eres…No eres un monstruo Toma, eres lo que más me importa –Se agachó cerca de mí, y me acarició el pelo, como solía hacerle yo de niños.

-¡No! ¡Tú estas…! –No logré terminar mi frase, para poder contemplar el hermoso espectáculo que me rodeaba. Ambos, Shin y yo estábamos bañados en sangre. ¿De quién? No lo sé. Pero su rostro dulce me hacía sentir bien.

-Tranquilo… -Me abrazó y sujetó fuerte, besando mi cabello- No te odio, no te odio – Repitió una y otra vez

-¿D-de verdad? – Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos – Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa… - Murmuré seguido, repitiéndome esa verdad.

Esta vez sus labios se depositaron en mi frente, sintiendo su cálida respiración. Era mi hermoso Shin, queriéndome, amándome después de haber hecho…eso.

-¿Siempre estarás conmigo? –Pregunté

-Siempre, Toma – Me sujetó del mentón y me besó. Un beso lleno de ternura y compasión, o tal vez lástima, pero lo necesitaba.

-Tengo suerte de tenerte, Shin… -Murmuré

-Yo no. –Su tono cambió de nuevo... ¡NO! – Mentí. ¿Cómo podría amar a el que me mató?

-¡BASTA! – Grité fuerte, sujetándome el pelo tan fuerte que logré arrancarme algunos cabellos rubios, teñidos en rojo.

La ropa de Shin empezó a cambiar a roja. Sangre a montones salía de su boca, y sus ojos tomaban un tono malicioso. Soltaba leves risitas de vez en cuando, se estaba burlando de mí.

-Estás LOCO – Dijo remarcando la última palabra.

-¡CÁLLATE! –Me paré hábilmente, corriendo y escapando hacia la primera puerta que estaba a mis espaldas. Definitivamente era mi casa.

Abrí y me adentré, trabando la cerradura. Me di vuelta y era mi habitación. La jaula estaba al fondo. Me acerqué a ella, solo para encontrarme con una vista horrible

-No…¡NO! ¡SHIN! ¿POR QUÉ?

Shin se encontraba a un lado. Marcas de cuchillazos recorrían sus piernas, manos, cara… todo. La sangre brotaba y manchaba todo el piso. Lo peor, algunas heridas eran tan profundas que incluso se veía la carne fresca. '¿Quién hizo esto?' Murmuré para mis adentros. Y la desesperación empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo, hasta que un sonido metálico de algo que cayó de mis manos me sobresaltó: Un cuchillo. Cubierto en sangre. Y hasta ese momento no noté que mi ropa también lo estaba, con la sangre de Shin, de MI Shin…

-Ha…Haha… ¡Hahaha! – Unas cosquillas vinieron desde mi estómago. Tenía muchas ganas de reír. Lágrimas volvían a caer, y mi risa desequilibrada y alocada llenaba la habitación. Ahora lo recuerdo todo…

Shin había escapado de la jaula. El único lugar seguro que había del mundo. Lo encontré allí, y tomé el cuchillo para hacerle una pequeña marca en la mejilla, de un bonito corazón. Pero… Él me pegó. Me hizo sangrar la nariz y rompió un poco de mi labio inferior. Me enojé mucho, y lo arrojé sobre la jaula, tratando de cortarle un poco la palma de su mano, así se tranquilizaba. ¡Y se atrevió a quitarme mi cuchillo y a apuñalarme en la pierna! Era un maldito desagradecido. Y no solo eso, sino que planeaba huir, dejándome así, después de todo lo que hice por él. No lo iba a permitir, era mío por siempre y para siempre. Volví a tomar el objeto puntiagudo y lo seguí hasta donde estaba la jaula, y lo marqué, con todo mi amor…

…Espera

¿Qué hice?

Shin está muerto.

Shin…

¡NO!

Corrí hacia la sala nuevamente, donde estaba aquél Shin hablándome anteriormente, pero se había ido ya. Caí de rodillas en el suelo. Maté a Shin, lo asesiné. ¿Por qué? ¡Se supone que lo debía proteger! Pero…fue su culpa, ¿verdad? ¡Haha..Hahaha! Si él…

¡Si él no me hubiera desobedecido!

-Toma, tranquilo –Su voz dulce resonaba en toda la habitación, de nuevo

-¡Aléjate! ¡Estás muerto! – Grité fuerte.

-Tranquilo… -Me abrazó desde atrás y me sujeto – No te odio, no te odio…

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, está todo bien, Toma.

Así, se volvía a repetir en mi cabeza, una y otra vez ese bucle sin fin, que me atormentaría por el resto de mi vida…


End file.
